1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a 3-dimensional image, and more particularly, to a method, device and various instruments for making a 3-dimensional image for a purpose of realization of not a picture to present a 2-dimensional image but a picture to present a 3-dimensional image, in a picture of photography, movie, overhead projector, television and video.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, in the prior art, to realize a 3-dimensional image, there is a way of seeing a 3-dimensional image in which an image is projected by two projectors which are equipped with polarizing filters which passes only a longitudinally or transversely polarized light and men see the image wearing glasses applied with polarizing filters, and there is also a holography which utilizes laser beam as a way of realizing a complete 3-dimensional image. However, the holography is a technique which takes a photograph by utilizing a spatial coherent nature of monochromatic light, and the holography makes it possible to record and reproduce a 3-dimensional image for an object in stationary condition, and makes it also possible to observe the 3-dimensional image only in a limited range of optical pathway through which an objective wave of interfering light travels, but makes it impossible to take a photograph of a moving object. Furthermore, even for an object in stationary condition, taking a photograph is possible only in an ideal condition in which no vibration of the object exists. As a further prior art method of realizing the 3-dimensional image, there is a method of composing the 3-dimensional image by viewing through a stereo view a stereo photograph composed of two pieces of films photographed by utilizing a stereo camera or a camera equipped with a stereo photographic adaptor which has two incident portions of light in the left-right direction with a spacing of about 6-7 cm between the two incident portions of light as shown in FIG. 1.
For prior art, there are Japanese laid-open patent publication No. Sho 64-72690, 64-47192, 60-85489, 60-102086 and Hei 1-281892, 1-205120, and U.S. patent application No. 4,017,166, and they all utilizes an optical nature of a polarized light which makes it possible to obtain a 3-dimensional image only by observing with glasses applied with polarizing filter, however, in the present invention, it is possible to observe a 3-dimensional image with naked eye and it is also possible to observe the 3-dimensional image by utilizing an optical nature of a polarized light.
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. Sho 64-41392, 64-31273, and Hei 1-321568 and 2-39690 are composed of complicated mechanical and electronic techniques to revive a 3-dimensional image and it is not easy to practice them, however, in the present invention, it is easy to practice it because it utilizes optical basic principles in recording and reproducing the 3-dimensional image.
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. Hei 2-162893 provides a method of producing an image to be observed in an image chamber which contains recording fluorescent particles by utilizing a laser beam source, and Japanese laid-open patent publication No. Hei 2-250591 utilizes a holography method which utilizes a laser beam of the spatial coherent nature, and with these method, a special light source of laser beam is required and it is almost impossible to take a photograph of a wide land scope or a moving object with the present status of art, and furthermore, even in case of an indoor photographing, a laser beam of high output power is required so that there may be a danger of losing eyesight of a man due to a damage to a retina of an eye of a man in case of photographing a man.
U.S. patent application No. 4,125,849 relates to a method of taking a photograph which bears a 3-dimensional optical information on a film at the back of a lenticular screen by passing an optical information of a subject collimated through an optical system to the lenticular screen composed of cylindrical lenses.
As described above, it is practically very difficult to obtain a clean and definite 3-dimensional photograph due to a deficit of an optical information in an image produced on a film in case of using the lenticular screen. However, in the present invention, it is possible to record and reproduce a clean 3-dimensional image simply and effectively by utilizing an optical basic principles of a light without utilizing a laser beam or a polarizing filter.